The Vacation
by Kyoko1308
Summary: Jugo sent Ayano and Kazuma on vacation to a spa alone and Kazuma wants to confess will he or will Ayano do it before he gets the chance :). MKAY BYE! Kyoko1308
1. Chapter 1 Ch:1 :)

**This is my first fanfiction but I hope you guy like it so here it goes :)(from: animegirlfourever)**

**Wind & Flame**

**Kazuma POV:**

I am tried me and Ayano just fought the biggest yohma and it the first yohma we've fought after Lapis. Ever seen that day i keep telling myself it just Lapis not the other girl . I am afraid to say he name it just bring back unpleasant memories for me. There's another person that has a place in my heart now and i think she dose not know it yet but she will soon I hope.

**Ayano POV:**

Why dose Kazuma look so focus right now. i cant think of that right know yesterday father told me that he would send me and Kazuma to a spa so that we can relax seen's the hole Lapis thing a couple weeks ago. I could see that we are tired I saw it in his fighting today. Me and him have been really quite seen's then but I think that the spa will bring us to talk again.

**(10 minutes later)**

**Jugo POV:**

Good evening Kazuma and Ayano. I have thinking_ (sip tea) _would you like to go to a spa for a couple of days?. I mean it would be good if you go it would take presser of you backs for what happen a couple weeks ago. If you would like to go the car will take you in the morning a you would be there by night fall. Oh and Kazuma would you like your own car or share with Ayano?.

**Kazuma POV:**

No its fin I will ride with Ayano. Plus it would be much faster with one car right Ayano.

**Ayano POV:**

Yes Kazuma. Father want is the name of the spa we are going to I want to invite Yukari and Nanase can I Father.

**Jugo POV:**

Before you came here I asked Ren to give me there phone number to ask if they wanted to go but when I said you and Kazuma they said to let you guy's go to the spa alone to have fun,I told them what that means but they would not tell so i said okay and hung up.

**Ayano POV:**

Father did you ask Red if he wanted to go.

**Jugo POV:**

He said the same thing to me but he said he will go next time he said he would to another spa form you because he did not what to interfere with you and Kazuma. Could any of you two tell me what is going on with Ren,Yukari, and Nanase.

**Kazuma POV:**

Jugo they think that this vacation is about_ (Ayano covered Kazuma's mouth)_ what was that for Ayano.

**Ayano POV:**

Shut up. Oh nothing Father there just playing a joke on you to make fun of you.

**Jugo POV:**

You can leave now. Ayano you should go pack for the vacation okay.

**Ayano POV:**

alright Father see you in the morning :). Kazuma can we talk. I think that Yukari is trying to get us together don't you think. okay we can talk in the car in the morning okay plus come here in the morning to eat breakfast alright and so we can leave early to get there by mid day. See you in the morning and for the next two week's hope you have fun.

**Kazuma POV:**

Should I tell her the truth that I like her or should I wait till we get back home. If i tell her at the spa we could have this moment that i cant give up. i should worry about that at the spa not know.

**my first fanfic so did you guy like it it took me about 30 minutes to type but i had to ask one of my friend for her advice to make changes but she said it was go so.I will try to put up more happters on the weekends so look foword to that MKAY BYE!.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ch:2 :)

The Spa

Ayano POV:

Me and Kazuma got here around mid day and now we are un packing the bag. When we got to the front desk we told the lady my name and she told me that me and Kazuma are going to share a room and I ask if there was any other rooms left and she said no so I was stuck with Kazuma the two weeks. I thought at least we could talk.

Kazuma POV:

I have to sleep with Ayano the hole two weeks we are here grate now how am I going to practice what I going to say to her when I want to confess to her, I guess I have to practice when I am in the bath house.

Ayano POV:

I am ready to go to the bath house. I am going to go get Kazuma.

Kazuma POV:

I heard a Ayano come out of the bath room in her towel ready for the bath house. I went to the bath room took my shirt ,pants , underwear off and warped my towel around my waist and went outside to meat Ayano and walk to the bath house.

(5 minutes later)

Ayano POV:

So when we got to the bath house we found out that it the bath house if for both male and female. Kazuma told me that he would close his eyes and so that I could get in the water. Then he told me that he like to get in the water necked so I had to close my eyes so that he can get in.

Kazuma POV:

How am I suppose to practice now with her here MAN! This make really hard for me to practice stupid spa. Should i get close to her but then she could think something wrong and yell and leave its better than not saying anything at all right. So I am getting closer to her and she looks at me with her red eyes.

Ayano POV:

Why is Kazuma getting closer to me I think he want to talk to me should I pull out enriha or just let him come close to maybe I should tell him I like him.

Kazuma POV:

What should I say to her if I say something stupid I might make her feel awkward should I tell her I like her is it the right time to tell her.

Ayano POV:

What should I tell him he keeps getting closer and closer to me I don't have that much time till he get here. OH NO! he here. Ayano: Hey Kazuma I wanted to ask you do you like anybody right know. Any special girl in your life yet?.

Kazuma:

No Ayano. Is there any guy in your life right now.

Ayano:

No not really and i would like to ask you a question?.

Kazuma; wh (Kazuma was cut off by a pair of lips form Ayano ) at

Ayano:

Nothing just forget it sorry I am going to go change I will see you later. (Ayano gets up and walks to the room )

Kazuma POV:

what was that does she have feeling for me. (Kazuma get up runs to Ayano grabs her then turn her around and...)

This is my 2nd chapter hoped you liked it MKAY BYE!.


	3. Chapter 3 Ch:3 :)

**What will Happen**

_( Recap )_

Ayano:

"Kazuma any special girl in your life yet?.

Kazuma:

"No Ayano. Is there any guy in your life right now.

Ayano:" I would like to ask you a question/.

Kazuma:"Wh(_was cut off by Ayano's lips)_at?.

Ayano"Nothing just forget about it sorry I am going to go change I will see you later."_(Ayano get sup and walks to the room)._

Kazuma POV:

What was that does she have feeling for me._(Kazuma gets up runs to Ayano grabs her then turn her around and...)_

Kazuma POV:

And...drags her to the room lays her down on the bed and talks to her. Kazuma:"Ayano I have something to tell you _( sits on the bed)_ Ayano I want to date you and I have been thinking about this seen's we fought Tusi-Ling,and I want you to be with me from now on okay?

Ayano:

"Kazuma I also have been thinking about this and I will accept you. But one thing before we get on with this okay?

Kazuma:

"Yes Ayano what are you thinking"?.

Ayano:

"I think I am getting a fever I think I am going to sleep".

Kazuma:

"Well I am going to go take a nap on the couch see ya".

Ayano:

"Hey Kazuma do you want to sleep in the bed we are dating now so you can sleep here now if you want?.

Kazuma:

"okay if you want me to.

**(15 minutes later)**

Ayano:

"Kazuma are you asleep yet.

Kazuma:

"No I cant really is not that I dont want to.

Ayano POV:

what should I the guy I like is right next to me and I am doing nothing at all.

Kazuma POV:

Well I feel wired now what should I do now should I kiss her or not, it could be her first kiss if I do, and if I do then it will be my fault if I am not the guy she wants her first kiss to be. OH! what do I do.

Ayano:

_( Ayano turns to face Kazuma's back)_

Kazuma:

_(Kazuma turns to face Ayano's face)_

Now Kazuma and Ayano are 2 inches away from each others face, 1 inch and **BAM!** They are kissing Kazuma ask's for permission to go in her mouth,and Ayano happily grants him.

**AN:So what did you guys think of this chapter I put a lot of work into this one so hope you like it MKAY BYE!.**

**Oh forgot to ask would you prefer these for my next chapter**

**1. Ayano and Kazuma go home and tell Jugo that they are dating.**

**2. Ayano and Kazuma stay at the spa for a couple more days and do couple stuff**

**3. Ayano and Kazuma do you know what -wink wink- .**

**4. Ayano and Kazuma have a make out session.**

**Please vote and I will go forth and do that **

**MKAY BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ch:4 :)

**In the Room**

**Ayano:**

_( Ayano turns to face Kazuma's back )_

**Kazuma:**

_( Kazuma turns to face Ayano's face)_

Now Kazuma and Ayano are 2inches away from each other face , 1 inch and BAM! They are kissing then Kazuma ask for permission to go into Ayano's mouth ,and Ayano grants his wish.

A/N: So one of my reviewers send me a privet message and gave me good advice and so I will do the number she/he ask me to do and that's number is 4! HERE IT GOES!

So after about 2 minutes they broke apart and to breaths slowly and then Ayano look's at Kazuma and..

**Ayano:**

"What just happen and Kazuma".

**Kazuma:**

"Well Ayano what just happen is that you and I just kissed".

**Ayano:**

"WHAT! We just WHAT!". Ayano POV: Well it was a great kiss and I want to do it again.

**Kazuma POV:**

I can't believe that I just did that and with Ayano_ (Kazuma is blushing but turn so that Ayano does not see him)._

**Ayano:**

"Hey Kazuma"_ ( Ayano is about 3 inches from his face)._

**Kazuma:**

"Yes Ayano what can I help you with".

**Ayano:**

"Well Kazuma you can umm".

Kazuma grabs Ayano waist and pull her close and Ayano wraps her legs around Kazuma ( If you are wondering they are sitting on the bed)Then Ayano grabs Kazuma's head and then they pull themselves in for a kiss. Then Kazuma brakes the kiss to ask Ayano if he would like to lay down Ayano said yes and so they laid down and then about 30 seconds later Ayano finds herself on top of Kazuma and then Kazuma want to take over so then he rolls on top of Ayano. Then Kazuma brakes the kiss to let Ayano breath and he also needed a brake to breath. After that Kazuma find that Ayano is close to his ear asking if they could do you know what about 30-35 seconds later he find that Ayano is unbuttoning his shirt he thinks to himself "she is for sure she wants to this". Kazuma find his hand touching and unbuttoning her school shirt after 7 buttons he finds Ayano milky skin and one other piece of clothing her bra it was pink with a little red ribbon on the top front of it then he finds that Ayano gave him a look that said it ok you can take it off so his hands taking the bra off finds Ayano's milky looking breast in there lovely glory. Ayano is taking off his shirt and finds his chest it was so buff but not to buff like those crazy guy that are over the top, his was perfect and then they start to kiss and then he find that Ayano tool him not to be so fast and that this was her first time doing it and that she was happy because she always wanted his to take her virginity away , and that made Kazuma smile and blush at the same time

**A/N: So how did you like it I will continue it on the next chapter so don't get all mad. OH! and I will be add a new story in a couple of day to full metal panic so if you want to read it will be there so if you want to understand what is the story line you should watch (FULL METAL PANIC ) it is in the F's section so new chapter out in a couple days MKAY BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ch:5 :)

**Lifetime**

**A/N:so i will not be posting that for x-mass brake that much:).**

* * *

**_(Recap)_**

**Ayano:**

"Well Kazuma you can umm".

Kazuma grabs Ayano waist and pull her close and Ayano wraps her legs around Kazuma ( If you are wondering they are sitting on the bed)Then Ayano grabs Kazuma's head and then they pull themselves in for a kiss. Then Kazuma brakes the kiss to ask Ayano if he would like to lay down Ayano said yes and so they laid down and then about 30 seconds later Ayano finds herself on top of Kazuma and then Kazuma want to take over so then he rolls on top of Ayano. Then Kazuma brakes the kiss to let Ayano breath and he also needed a brake to breath. After that Kazuma find that Ayano is close to his ear asking if they could do you know what about 30-35 seconds later he find that Ayano is unbuttoning his shirt he thinks to himself "she is for sure she wants to this". Kazuma find his hand touching and unbuttoning her school shirt after 7 buttons he finds Ayano milky skin and one other piece of clothing her bra it was pink with a little red ribbon on the top front of it then he finds that Ayano gave him a look that said it ok you can take it off so his hands taking the bra off finds Ayano's milky looking breast in there lovely glory. Ayano is taking off his shirt and finds his chest it was so buff but not to buff like those crazy guy that are over the top, his was perfect and then they start to kiss and then he find that Ayano tool him not to be so fast and that this was her first time doing it and that she was happy because she always wanted his to take her virginity away , and that made Kazuma smile and blush at the same time.

* * *

Ayano now in her underwear is now try to take off Kazumas but cant because Kazuma is holding her hand down. When Ayano finally can get her hand down there she is slowly pulling down his pants then Ayano find that Kazuma is hold her breast and then Kazuma outs in to his mouth and suck on it then slowly pulls back. Ayano then told Kazuma that " she is having a good time and that she has never done this and to go slow but when she ask for more to go ahead. Then Ayano is near Kazumas hip and start so pull off his underwear off and looks down and then grads Kazumas attention and tells him this** "WOW IT IS BIG "** and then kazumas asked " are you ready if not tell " then Ayano told him go in slow plz. Then Kazuma starts to go in and Ayano yell in pleasure and then Kazumas asked if should stop and Ayano covering her mouth and shaking her head no told him to keep going. So then Kazuma is all the way into her and starts to move back and forth the Ayano moans and that when Ayano yell out** "more more" **so then Kazuma go faster to him this so wonderful that he finally got to do with her because ha has wanted to do this to her for a long time seens he found that he had feeling foe her. Ayano told Kazuma to do a lot more thing to her so then Kazuma took a brake and told Ayano to get ready for this then he climb on top of her and went in fast that made Ayano yell so loud that Kazuma smirked and thought that he really could make do this and then Kazuma pulls himself out of her. Ayano then climb on top of him and and layed there and with that Kazuma said "**WOW AYANO YOUR HAVE A WONDERFUL BODY" **and that made Ayano blush the darkest red ever with that Ayano rolled to his side and both of them fell asleep.

_**( in the morning)**_

_****_  
**Ayano :**

****"Kazuma"

**Kazuma:**

****"Yeah Ayano".

**Ayano:**

****"We should do this another time and next time dont hold back okay".

**Kazuma POV:**

How did she know I was holding back.

* * *

****_(Ayanos phone is ringing)_ Ayano looks at the caller ID and it her best friend Yukari she pick up and goes to the bathroom,**Ayano:** Moshi Moshi ( A/N:it is hello in Japanese)

**Yukari:**

"So what you do".

**Ayano:**

****"Nothing you need to know".

**Yukari:**

"Come on Ayano we let you and Kazuma go to the spa alone so that you get together"

**Ayano:**

****"So well it did work but I am not going to tell you or Nanasae".

**Yukari:**

****"Told you Nanasae she would not tell you either".

**Nanasae:**

"OH come on Ayano".

**Ayano:**

_**"NO! AND BYE!".**_

* * *

**A/N: So I guess I should have told you it would have some you know sorry about the whole not updating thing my internet was not working and we got it fixed today so here was the first thing I did PLZ review its what get me going and my new story about Full metal panic is going up in a couple of days so read it if you know the story line MKAY BYE! **


	6. Chapter 6 Ch:6 :)

_**(Recap)**_

_(Ayanos phone is ringing)_ Ayano looks at the caller ID and it her best friend Yukari she pick up and goes to the bathroom,**Ayano:** Moshi Moshi ( A/N:it is hello in Japanese)

**Yukari:**

"So what you do".

**Ayano:**

"Nothing you need to know".

**Yukari:**

"Come on Ayano we let you and Kazuma go to the spa alone so that you get together"

**Ayano:**

"So well it did work but I am not going to tell you or Nanasae".

**Yukari:**

"Told you Nanasae she would not tell you either".

**Nanasae:**

"OH come on Ayano".

**Ayano:**

_**"NO! AND**__**BYE!".**_

* * *

**Adventure **

**Kazuma:**

"Who was it".

**Ayano:**

"Oh no one".

**Kazuma:**

"Yukari and Nanasae".

**Ayano:**

"Yeah how did you know?"

**Kazuma:**

"Don't really know myself?".

**Ayano:**

"Well okay then. I am going to take a bath. Then we can get ready for the date you said you'd take me okay but I am going to take my outfit with me so you don't peek. I wan't to surprise you okay".

**Kazuma:**

"Okay whatever princess".

**Ayano:**

"But I am going to leave my shoes okay hope you don't mind. Oh and are you going to take a shower as well?".

**Kazuma:**

"Yeah I don't mind if you leave them here and yes I am going to takeshower".

**Ayano:**

"Alright".

**(30 minutes. Ayano and Kazuma are out and dressed.)**

* * *

**Kazuma:**

"WOW you look so beautiful Ayano".

**Ayano:**

"Well you look nice to Kazuma".

Ayano was wearing a nice black dress that went to her mid-thigh and some black heels and a nice crimson flower in her hair. Kazuma was wearing a excellent black tuxedo with a rose on the front of his tuxedo jacket. The limo came to pick them up moments later after looking at each other. Kazuma let Ayano go in first then the driver closed the door after Kazuma got in. Kzuma whispered into the drivers ear to drop them off at the restaurant and to pick them up at 9:00 sharp. The driver just nodded his head.

**(20 minutes later Kazuma and Ayano are at the restaurant)**

****Ayano and Kazuma ordered their dinner and talk about how long Kazuma liked Ayano and the same with Ayano's story and then their food came and Kazuma ordered there best wine and offered Ayano some but Ayano told him that she could not drink any. Kazuma ordered the_**(poulet francais=the french**_ **_chicken)_**and Ayano just ordered the shrimp.

**Ayano:**

****"So Kazuma you really started liking me about two years ago wow that's when i started liking you weird".

**Kazuma:**

"Yeah".

**Ayano:**

****"I am finished are you".

**Kazuma:**

****"Yeah ready to go".

**Ayano:**

****"Yes".

**Kazuma:**

****"Okay lets go the limo should be here oh there it is".

**Ayano:**

"Kazuma?".

**Kazuma:**

****"Yes Ayano".

Ayano starts to lean closer to Kazuma and then Kazuma grabs her by her neck and pushes her towards him and now they are kissing so they close the window so the driver does not see them.

_**(30 minutes later )**_Kazuma is caring Ayano up the stairs still kissing her he finally get her to lay on the bed and take her dress off while Kazuma is in his shirt he has Ayano take it off the Ayano goes further and takes his pants off too. Kazuma then take off Ayano's black bra and panties then while Ayano is naked Kazuma starts to take off his boxers now that they a naked Ayano tell Kazuma he can go in. So Kazuma obeys her and goes into her fast and then he can tell that Ayano is in a little bit of pain but starts go enjoy it after he starts to move back and forth.

**Ayano**:

"Oh... KA...ZU...MA... go faster".

**Kazuma:**

****"Ayano I will go faster but you have to scream my name out more and louder please".

**Ayano:**

"KA...ZU...MA!... go harder oh... KA...ZU...MA...".

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano okay".

After a minute Kazuma stop to take a breathe and so did Ayano then Ayano sat up and ask Kazuma a question.

**Ayano:**

"Kazuma are you strong?".

**Kazuma:**

"Uh...Yes".

**Ayano:**

"Well then show me".

**Kazuma:**

"Okay".

Kazuma pick up Ayano and put agents the wall and Ayano warped her leg rounded his hip then Kazuma started to move back and forth harder then he had ever done before. A couple of mintes later Kazuma felt as if is leegs where going to give out and then he brought Ayano to the floor and started the rhythm again After a while Ayano and Kazuma where coming to there climax.

**Ayano:**

"OH KAZUMA! KA...ZU...MA... YOUR LIKE A GOD KAZUMA! KA...ZU...MA... OHHHHHHHH...KAAA...ZUUU...MAAA... KEEP GOING".

**Kazuma:**

Ayano I need a break...

**Ayano:**

OKAY! Kazuma you are going to brake me okay you can stop now.

**Kazuma:**

"WOW Ayano I did not know you liked it that rough I have been wanting to do for a very long time so you where holding back to even thought this is your second time".

**Ayano:**

"Thank you Kazuma me you the one that holding back. That was amazing you where so go. I did not know you could to that and I guess you are strong and very. Want to go again"?.

* * *

_**A/N:So how did you guys like it I feel pretty go on this chapter so please review thats what get me to write my chapters and i think this chapter was rated "M" oh well i already wrote it hope you liked it and next chapter up next week. I will start my new story "Full metal panic " up when I update this story MKAY BYE!.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayano**:

"Oh... KA...ZU...MA... go faster".

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano I will go faster but you have to scream my name out more and louder please".

**Ayano:**

"KA...ZU...MA!... go harder oh... KA...ZU...MA...".

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano okay".

After a minute Kazuma stop to take a breath and so did Ayano then Ayano sat up and ask Kazuma a question.

**Ayano:**

"Kazuma are you strong?".

**Kazuma:**

"Uh...Yes".

**Ayano:**

"Well then show me".

**Kazuma:**

"Okay".

Kazuma pick up Ayano and put agents the wall and Ayano warped her leg rounded his hip then Kazuma started to move back and forth harder than he had ever done before. A couple of mintes later Kazuma felt as if is leegs where going to give out and then he brought Ayano to the floor and started the rhythm again After a while Ayano and Kazuma where coming to their climax.

**Ayano:**

"OH KAZUMA! KA...ZU...MA... YOUR LIKE A GOD KAZUMA! KA...ZU...MA... OHHHHHHHH...KAAA...ZUUU...MAAA... KEEP GOING".

**Kazuma:**

Ayano I need a break...

**Ayano:**

OKAY! Kazuma you are going to brake me okay you can stop now.

**Kazuma:**

"WOW Ayano I did not know you liked it that rough I have been wanting to do for a very long time so you where holding back to even thought this is your second time".

**Ayano:**

"Thank you Kazuma. Me you the one that holding back. That was amazing you where so go. I did not know you could to that and I guess you are strong and very. Want to go again"?.

* * *

**Back Home**

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano wake up it time to go to the airport our flight leaves in a tow hours! And you still need to get dress and pack your suit case. OH Ayano why did you not pack your suit case last night. OHHHH right we did that well you could have packed it earlier** BAKA**! Ayano get up you lazy hot headed girl."

**Ayano:**

"Just a little longer I am so tired Kazuma just like five more minutes. Then we could take a shower together.

**Kazuma:**

"You BAKA I already took a shower but if you would have told me I would have but five minutes and then you have to get up okay. How are we going to tell Jugo about what we did here the pass couple of days well we will see what happens. Well that old geezer has been trying to get me and Ayano together for like forever now well I think he will take it good I mean he has been telling Ren that he wants me and Ayano to get married one day. I can't like that I need to wake up Ayano so we can leave it been ten minutes that's an extra five minutes that little girl well oh well i guess she is tired I mean we do it till we almost fell asleep so I guess that's not too bad. Wait she said I could take a shower with her? well that's a first I guess Ayano accepts that she like me. Ayano**_ WAKE UP YOU BAKA_**we need to go you have to take a quick shower and get dressed and I will pack your thing get going."

**Ayano:**

"Why is Kazuma so loud. Wait did she say he is going to pack my thing well that's a first Kazuma would usually just leave it and make me pack it really fast. OHHHH no e going to see my panties oh well he has seen them before so who care. OMG how are we going to tell father about what we did these past couple of day well I will just let Kazuma handle it."

**Kazuma:**

"Why is she taking so long. Ayano **hurry up we need to go! **you have ten minutes to get out and ready to go.

**Ayano:**

"Alright geez. So mad I will be out."

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano I am going to pick your clothes so just put them on when you get out okay."

**Ayano:**

"Okay I will be right out. OH god let me remember what happen last time he picked my clothes."

**_Flashback_**

**_Kazuma:_**

_"Hey Ayano I going to pick your clothes so don't worry. I pack your suite case too,"_

**_IN Kazuma's mind_**

_"If I pick her clothes and then pack her stuff then she will have to wear the clothes I picked for her. I am so good at these thing so she will have to wear the _short mini skirt(pink)and the v-neck shirt with some flats and a nice white flower head band. _Ayano came out with all her clothes on and I can't tell you how beautiful she look and how mad she was._

**_Ayano:_**

_Kazuma how dare you pick this he skirt is to short come on let me change please Kazuma let me change it will only take a couple of minutes come please."_

**_Kazuma:_**

_"No no Ayano I already pack you thing for the trip so you have to go like that sorry you should have told me early on."_

**_Ayano:_**

_"You would have still pick this so what are you talking about. Why did you pack my stuff for me you really don't do these kinds of thing so why?"_

**_Kazuma:_**

_"Because if I let you pack you would have change I could not allow that so I pack your stuff and got you to wear that stuff so there you got your answer so let's get going."_

**_End of flashback _**

**Ayano:**

"Can't wait to see what Kazuma has for me this time."

_Out in the bed room_

**Ayano:**

"OH god Kazuma I am not wearing this to the airport so get me other clothes.

**Kazuma:**

"Oh come on Aya chan please wear this for me just this once please."

_(It was a black mid-thigh dress and some black flats with a white flower head band)._

**Ayano:**

"Fine just this once and that is it okay get out so I can get dress okay

**Kazuma:**

"Fine be back in five minutes okay so don't go anywhere."

**Ayano:**

"Fine just go geez."

**_Five minutes later_**

_Ayano came out with her dress out and?_

**Kazuma:**

"Oh wow you look so ?.

**_So how did you guys like it. Sorry for waiting so long to update I went on vacation and did not have time and I have been studding for my test coming up soon so hope you like it and thee will probably be a delay for the next chapter but if there is not then don't worry yourself so._****Chapter 8: Back Home part 2****_(update the 7-13 of April)_****_MKAY BYE! :P_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back Home part 2**

_**(Recap)**_

_Ayano came out with her dress out and?_

**Kazuma:**

"Oh wow you look so? Beautiful.

**Ayano:**

"Umm.. Thanks well but don't you think it's to much to go to the airport."

**Kazuma:**

"Well I think you look good and remember you can't change so you have to look like that so get use to it."

**At the lobby**

**Kazuma:**

Ayano the limo is here so let go."

**Ayano:**

"Okay going."

_**So Ayano and Kazuma are going to the airport to go back home and may or may not tell Jugo about their vacation.**_

_**(Ayano's phone rang)**_

_Yukari:__"Hey Ayano do you come back today."_

_Ayano:"yes and why do you need to know this?Yukari WHY."_

_Yukari:"Ummm because I won't know so I can?Never mind thanks have a safe trip."_

_Ayano:"?"_

_**Ayano and Kazuma are heading to the airport to go back home and Ayano not looking forward to the entire question that Yukari and Nanasae are going to have but it is too late for that and she has to go home some time. How is she going to tell her father about what happen during their trip?**_

_**Back at the compound(Ayano's house)**_

**Jugo:**"I wonder if my plan worked and if IT happened well if it did then finally I had to go through a lot to get them together and a lot of time too don't you think so Ren, Yukari, and Nanasae."

**Ren:**

"Well yes but don't you think if your other plans did not work how do you think this one will work?"

**Yukari:**

"Well Ren you know that Jugo has out a lot of work in to this that's why we all agreed to stay behind and let the two of them go alone."

**Nanasae:**

"That's right Ren that's why we did not go to see if it work so when they get back we will know if it work and if it did not them we will keep trying ok. Right Jugo."

**Jugo:**

"Yes Nanasae we will keep trying okay."

**Ren:**

"All right we will keep trying."

**Back to Ayano and Kazuma**

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano hurry."

**Ayano:**

"Okay Kazuma going. It's not like we are going to be late we are here a hour early so."

**Kazuma:**

"So let's go princess."

**Ayano:**

"Wow Kazuma has not called me princess since we got here."

**Kazuma:**

"Well hello are you coming?"

"_**Well sorry for a short chapter and hope you guys liked it and please review it will make me happy if you do so hope you will ok MKAY BYE!**_

**By:Kyoko1308 ****-_-**


	9. Chapter 9

**_(Recap)_**

**Back to Ayano and Kazuma**

**Kazuma:**

"Ayano hurry."

**Ayano:**

"Okay Kazuma going. It's not like we are going to be late we are here an hour early so."

**Kazuma:**

"So let's go princess."

**Ayano:**

"Wow Kazuma has not called me princess since we got here."

**Kazuma:**

"Well hello are you coming?"

**Ayano:**

"Yes yes I'm coming."

**Back at the Compound**

**Jugo:**

"Well Ren, Yukari, and Nanasae. Ayano and Kazuma are coming back tomorrow morning. Listen well no one is to ask about what happen at the spa until a little hint slips out of their mouth agreed."

**Ren:**

"Agreed."

**Yukari:**

"Well that not fair why are we not allowed to ask about the trip; if we think we know what happened."

**Nanasae:**

"Yeah that's not fair but agreed."**Yukari:**

"Fine agreed."

**Back to Kazuma & Ayano**

**Ayano:**

"Kazuma why are we in first class?"

**Kazuma:**

"Because I got us first class tickets ."

**Ayano:**

"Well okay?"

**Kazuma:**

"I wonder all the questions there going to ask when we get there."(in a whisper)

**Ayano:**

"What Kazuma?"

**On the plane **

**Ayano:**

"Wow."

**Kazuma:**

"Ohh Ayano. Ayano."

**Ayano:**

"What."

**Kazuma:**

"How are we going to tell everyone about this."

**Ayano:**

"We."**Kazuma:**

"(Yes we) did you really think that I would pin this on you I was part of it too you know."

_Ayano was surprise at what happen next her eyes grow and she became a very deep red."Kazuma KISSED her right there."_

**Ayano:**

"Ummm… What was that for Kazuma."

**Kazuma:**

"I don't know just felt like doing it we are dating you know."

**Ayano:**

"Kazuma when we get back am I allowed to come over your place at anytime?"

_Kazuma dumbfounded waited for a few seconds and then put on his smirk."_

**Kazuma:**

"Sure. If you come mostly and night my princess."

**Ayano:**

"Uhhh."

**_Sorry for a short story but I have been a little busy and have not had that much time to write so MKAY BYE_**

**_By:Kyoko1308_**


End file.
